La blessure du démon
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand Sébastian montre malgré lui qu'il n'est pas infaillible.


_Bonjour ^^_

_Voici une petite Sebaciel, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira =) _

_L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso._

_Bonne lecture =)_

**La blessure du démon.**

Ils avaient enfin réussi ! Ils avaient fini par attraper le mystérieux assassin sévissant dans les rues de Londres et se faisant modestement appelé « Jack l'éventreur IIème du nom ». Le jeune compte Phantomhive avait accompli son devoir auprès de la reine, il pouvait rentrer chez lui. La mission avait été loin d'être facile, le meurtrier n'étant pas exactement humain… Pour la première fois, Ciel avait douté de son majordome, croyant sincèrement qu'il allait perdre son combat et y laisser la vie. Bizarrement, à cet instant, un drôle de sentiment l'avait envahi. Un sentiment ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de l'inquiétude. Mais cela était impossible, il ne pouvait être inquiet pour Sebastian, ce n'était qu'un démon, un pion à son service, rien de plus.

Maintenant sur le chemin du retour, Ciel remarqua que Sebastian trainait. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Lui qui, d'ordinaire, faisait tout pour être dans les temps et accomplir ses devoirs de majordome, il… trainait ? Se préparant à la réprimander, il se retourna et se stupéfia. Son majordome avait l'air de… souffrir ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état !

- Qu'as-tu donc ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulut autoritaire.

- Vous savez jeune maitre, même pour un diable, certaines blessures peuvent faire mal et mettre un peu de temps à guérir…

- Tiendras-tu jusqu'au manoir ?

- Evidemment. Je ne serais pas digne d'être la majordome de la maison Phantomhive si tel n'était pas le cas.

- Bien. fit ciel en continuant à avancer.

Le drôle de sentiment lui revint. Était-il réellement en train de se faire du souci pour son majordome ? Se refusant à y penser, le jeune comte marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'au manoir.

Une fois arrivé à destination, il voulut demander à son majordome de lui préparer un earl grey, désireux de se réchauffer. Toutefois, il n'en eu guère l'occasion car, sous ses yeux, le diable s'écroula, inconscient. Son jeune maitre en fut tellement choqué qu'il en resta de marbre quelques secondes. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son majordome s'écrouler !

Sur le coup, il paniqua, devant bien admettre qu'il était inquiet ! Pourquoi se faisait-il du souci pour son contractant, un simple pion ? Il n'en savait rien mais le fait était là, il s'inquiétait !

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, il réalisa que Sebastian détesterait sûrement qu'on le voit dans un tel état. Un état de pure faiblesse. Que lui l'aie vu comme ça serait pour lui largement humiliant. En temps normal, Ciel se serait moqué de sa faiblesse et aurait fait quérir un domestique pour s'occuper du majordome. Seulement, ce soir, il n'en avait pas l'envie. Aussi, il prit sur lui et, portant à moitié son serviteur sur son dos, il l'emmena avec peine dans sa chambre, celle-ci était plus proche que celle du démon.

Après avoir hissé Sebastian sur son lit, il partit dans la salle d'eau, remplit une petite bassine d'eau, prit un linge et revint humidifier le front de son domestique, encore et toujours inconscient. Ne sachant que faire ensuite, Ciel s'installa dans un fauteuil et observa son majordome. Allait-il se réveiller ? Qu'avait-il au juste ? Et pourquoi diable s'inquiétait-il autant ?!

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui parut être d'interminables minutes, le démon ouvrit les yeux.

- Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! fit le jeune Phantomhive d'un ton sec, ne voulant pas que le démon sache qu'il s'était malgré lui fait du souci.

- Jeune maitre ? articula Sebastian.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi suis-je dans votre chambre ?

- Parce qu'elle est moins loin que la tienne.

Le majordome ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que son maitre l'aide. Pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait. Bien qu'il souffrait encore de ses blessures, le démon tenta de se lever pour rejoindre sa propre chambre et ne plus importuner son maitre mais une grimace de douleur s'afficha sur son visage.

- Ne bouge pas ! lui ordonna Ciel.

- Mais, jeune maitre… Mes devoirs de majordome ?

- Cela attendra ! Dis-moi, comment se soignent les démons ?

- Et bien… Ils guérissent d'eux-mêmes en quelque sorte.

- Il n'y a donc qu'à attendre que tu guérisses et tu pourras reprendre tes taches ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple. confia Sebastian.

- Quoi donc ? soupira le comte, tentant de cacher son inquiétude ?

- Pour pouvoir guérir, je dois reprendre ma véritable apparence…

- Oh… fut tout ce que put répondre Ciel.

- C'est pour cela que je tentais de rejoindre ma chambre.

Ciel savait que le sujet était délicat. Sebastian n'abordait jamais le sujet de sa véritable apparence sciemment. Il avait catégoriquement refusé de la lui montrer quand il le lui avait demandé. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas pareil, le démon était blessé !

- Tu n'as qu'à reprendre ton apparence dans cette chambre, tu y seras plus à l'aise.

Le majordome n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son maitre se souciait-il de lui, un démon ? Cependant, la question n'était pas là…

- Pas devant vous jeune maitre !

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous ne voulez pas voir ce avec quoi vous avez conclu un pacte…

- Aurais-tu honte de ton apparence ?

- Là n'est pas la question…

- Ecoute-moi bien Sebastian. J'ai conclu un pacte avec toi parce que j'avais besoin d'un pion infaillible pour traquer les meurtriers de ma famille. Je déteste devoir l'avouer mais, jusqu'à présent, tu ne m'as encore jamais déçu. Je suis le « roi » de ce jeu d'échec infernal. Un roi serait bien mauvais s'il ne savait pas prendre soin de ses serviteurs alors, ne m'oblige pas à t'ordonner de reprendre ton apparence ! Je ne changerai pas mon opinion à ton sujet peu importe ce à quoi tu ressembles !

Le démon ne sut réprimer un sourire.

- Je vous reconnais bien là jeune maitre.

Et, inquiet tout de même, il se transforma…

Il est vrai que son apparence n'était pas des plus plaisantes. Ciel n'aurait même pas su la décrire. Ça lui faisait penser à un corbeau…sans en être vraiment un. Contrairement à ce que tout autre aurait fait, Ciel ne s'enfuit pas. Il n'était pas effrayé. Même avec cette apparence, c'était toujours bien Sebastian devant lui et il avait connu des humains bien plus monstrueux que cela. Le comte s'approcha et ancra son regard dans celui du démon. Il y lut quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru y voir : de l'incertitude. Son majordome craignait-il donc tant sa réaction ? Sans se soucier de son geste et, ne cherchant pas à cacher son inquiétude, Ciel lui prit ce qui lui servait de main dans la sienne et l'appela par le prénom qu'il lui avait lui-même octroyé, comme pour lui signifier qu'il savait qui il était, qu'il acceptait son apparence. Le soulagement passa dans les yeux du démon, qui finit par s'endormir.

-Guéris vite… et c'est un ordre. murmura Ciel avant d'aller s'installer dans un fauteuil et de s'endormir à son tour.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Ciel veilla sur son majordome, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux et s'inquiétant chaque jour un peu plus. Plus le temps passait, plus le comte se demandait s'il n'y avait vraiment qu'une simple entente de contractant entre eux. En effet, il se rendait compte que Sebastian avait toujours fait bien plus que lui obéir, ne jamais lui mentir et l'aider à se venger, il l'avait toujours aidé à faire les bons choix… en le taquinant certes mais il l'avait fait. Il lui rappelait également que tout en lui n'était pas que noirceur. Sans se l'avouer, Ciel sentait qu'il avait besoin de son majordome à ses côtés. L'inquiétude qu'il ressentait ne laissait pas de place au doute, il tenait à son démon.

Un soir, alors qu'il dormait une fois de plus dans le fauteuil, Ciel sentit une main sur sa joue et ouvrit les yeux. Sebastian se tenait là, devant lui, son horripilant mais néanmoins habituel sourire sur son visage.

- Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas dormir dans le fauteuil. Ce n'est pas digne de votre rang.

- Sebastian ? fit le jeune comte une fois parfaitement éveillé.

Le démon acquiesça.

- Tu es guéris ?

- Comme vous pouvez le voir jeune maitre.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un sourire sincère vint orner le visage du jeune garçon. Il ne se souciait pas de ce que le majordome pouvait en penser. Ces derniers jours, il avait compris qu'il tenait plus que de raison à lui et il était tout simplement heureux de le voir aller mieux. Sebastian lui sourit en retour, lui aussi heureux pour la première fois dans sa vie de démon. Il comprenait enfin ce que les humains appelaient sentiments et émotions et savait maintenant pourquoi il avait, depuis quelques temps, l'impression de considérer Ciel comme bien plus qu'une âme.

Délicatement, il souleva son contractant et alla le déposer sur son lit, s'apprêtant à lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, comme il le faisait tous les soirs avant d'être blessé.

Toutefois, Ciel ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Sebastian ?

- Oui jeune maitre ?

- Reste dormir avec moi.

- Est-ce un ordre ?

- Non… Une demande.

Jusqu'à présent, Ciel ne lui avait encore jamais laissé le choix sur quoi que ce soit. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire allait être décisif quant à l'évolution de leur relation. Aussi, vint-il se coucher à côté de son maitre et le laissa-t-il se blottir contre son torse, le regardant tendrement s'endormit. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint les bras de Morphée, Sebastian murmura :

- Bonne nuit, Ciel.

**_Fin. _**

**_Merci d'avoir lu ^^_**


End file.
